poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Mission Impossible world/Arresting Jim Phelp
Our Heroes were at the Airport with Ethan, Kim, Ron for their Vacation Kim: Oh, Ethan, I can't believe we're actually going on vacation. And the resort has so many activities! Parasailing, snorkeling, Bellacore Printing Company East Medford New Jersey Then Ethan got a Phone Call Ethan: Yes? Sir! I'm on vacation with my friends... Well, okay I could access the surveillance cameras with my phone. Ron: Ethan! You promised us! No work on vacation! Ethan: Ok. I'm sorry. Can't talk now, on Vacation. They are now in a Tropical Island Ethan: Are you sure, we should do this? Ryan: Ethan, It's a Vacation, you should have a Day off. Then his phone starts ringing and it's Luther Stickell Ethan: It's Luther Stickwell. Kim: Ethan, what have we told you. Ethan: No work on Vacation. I promise. I'll take picture of me, the cop and send a Picture to him. Kim: Okay, just be quick. 1 Hours later Bad Cop, Ethan are playing tennis with Kim And Ron Bad Cop: How long we have to do this? Ethan: After we finished this. Then Ethan heard his Phone ringing Kim: Come on, no phone call! He hit the Ball and it went to the Ocean Kim: '''I'll go get one. She went to get another ball and Ethan picked up the phone '''Bad Cop: What are you doing? Ethan Hunt: '''I have a Call with Luthen, plesde don't tell you're friends. '''Bad Cop: Don't worry, I will keep a secret to you. Ethan Hunt: Thanks. He picked up the phone Ethan: Yes, Luthen? Luthen: '''Ethan, Remember that Picture you send me. Yes, I saw a Man in the Background and I saw him tossing all the Files to the Portal thing and it was Jim. '''Ethan Hunt: '''What?! He survived?! That's Impossible! '''Luther: '''I know, it is. I want you to eliminated him. '''Ethan Hunt: '''But Luther, I'm on Vacation and I promise Kim and Ron, that I won't work. '''Luther: '''Ethan, are you insane! You have eliminated him right now with your two Friends. And I'll give you a Whole Month Off. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Really? '''Luthen: '''Well? '''Ethan Hunt: '''I'll do it! '''Bad Cop: '''Should we tell the others? '''Ethan Hunt: '''We can't, we have make their Vacation great. We have to let them not know. '''Bad Cop: '''Okay, I guess the two of us will have to do it. They went off him and he saw playing with the Dolphins '''Bad Cop: '''Just stay from him, Sweet Dolphins. But he accidentally shot the Dolphins '''Bad Cop: '''Oops! Ethan accidentally shot the Dolphins Ethan: My Bad! He accidentally shot another Dolphins again '''Ethan Hunt: '''Sorry! '''Ryan: '''Guys! The two of them hide their weapons '''Ryan: '''While you're not here, you miss the Spa resorts. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Well, since we're here. Let's the Dolphins experience. '''Manager: Sorry, it's close. Rianna: Oh well. They were relaxing the Beach Ethan Hunt: '''Um, Rianna, we'll get you some sunblock for your skin. '''Rianna: '''I already have one. A NEXO Knight is prepared for anything. '''Bad Cop: '''Well, get you something to drink. Ryan: Guys, it's fine. Beside, we spend our Vacations today. '''Bad Cop: '''We're just hungry, Me and Ethan will get some. They ran off and Ryan saw Ethan's Phone and it say "Eliminated the Target, Ethan and Bad Cop". And Ryan looks angry that they're working on Vacation Ryan: Oh, why that little- Then another Message say "And send more pictures of the Ladies" Meanwhile Bad Cop and Ethan are gonna use their Taser gun Ryan: Guys! Bad Cop, Ethan saw Our Heroes looks angry because they were working '''Ethan: '''Yikes! Ryan: You tried to hurt someone, on our Vacations! '''Ethan Hunt: How do you know? Laval: '''Ryan, saw the Message on your Phone. '''Emmet: We're with Ryan on that one. Ethan: '''Look everyone, the guy that we are was a Criminal, he survived from the Plane and now I have to eliminated him. '''Ron: '''Well, I guess we have finish this. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Wait, "We"? '''Ryan: '''Ethan, we're your Friends and we always have to help you, no matter what. And we have to get rid of this guy. Now who are we gonna eliminated him. '''Ethan: '''Jim Phelps. Ryan: That Man from the Background you send to Luthen, I really like that guy, he always talks about my surfing... I'm gonna give him a Wedgie for this. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Whoa, Kid. '''Bad Cop: Guys, are you sure we should do this? Me and Ethan doesn't want you guys to be involved. Ryan: '''Look, as soon as we get rid of him, we can resume our Vacations. '''Emmet: Oh, and one more thing, we're the Cruise, because it's gonna leave till sunset. Ethan Hunt: '''What are you doing? '''Jake: '''I'm pretending to shot the people they I hate. Bam. Bam. I got that jerk. Bam. Bam. Shouldn't do that a long time ago. Minutes later Ryan is having a tennis with Jim Phelps '''Ryan: '''Thank for the Tennis Racket. '''Jim: You're welcome. RyN hear something on his ear plug Laval: '''Ryan. '''Ryan: '''Yeah. '''Laval: '''Would you hold him one place, Ethan said, he and Dora Kid didn't get a clear shot. '''Ryan: '''But I can beat this guy. '''Laval: '''We're trying to eliminated him! '''Ryan: '''Fine. He hit the Ball in the Air and Ethan gonna shot him but the Monkey got his gun '''Ethan Hunt: '''Hey, give it back! '''Laval: '''Ethan, what's happen? Why don't you shot him? '''Ethan Hunt: '''A Monkey got my gun! Ryan: That's it! I'll do this! He beat him up with a Tennis Racket '''Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! Jim: '''Ryan! Ow! What are you doing!? '''Ryan: '''You're Jim Phelps! You are working with Lord Vortech, You stole the Files to him! And you ruined my Vacation, Now eat this! '''Bad Cop: Ok, Jim. We can do this the easy way or the... Then Ethan drop his Gun and Jim got Ethan's Gun Jim: '''Do you think you could kill me? I have my henchmen with me. '''Bad Cop: You took the hard way. Let's get them! Fire! Ryan: Guys, what do we do? Guys? He and Bad Cop saw them running Ethan: Run! They are running away from them and they were on a Cruise and they are safe 'Ryan: '''We lost them. I think. Then the gun noise '''All: '(Scream) They the person open the Bottle with corks that make a gun noise '''All: '''Phew. Then Jim appeared with his henchmen and he shot Bad Cop Ethan: Bad Cop! You jerk! He is fighting him '''Ethan: '''You shot him! Then Jim drop the Gun and the Bad Cop picked up and Ethan look shocked, that he still alive '''Ethan: '''Bad Cop? How? He show him a Bullet-proof Vest on his Chest '''Ryan: '''I knew he has a Bullet proof Vest. '''Ethan: '''See you, Jim. After they got rid of him, all of his Henchmen has been arrested '''Kim: '''You think you can take us home, Ryan? '''Ryan: '''Alright, time to take you back home. A Portal appeared and Kim and Ron went back home and Our Heroes are going back